


【磁石】OPEN

by ccwzj



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: * 翔润竹马在open marriage的前提下进行换妻游戏* 内容是磁，本质NTR文学* 请确定理解以上关键词再阅读，踩雷后果自负
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	【磁石】OPEN

二宫来过很多次樱井和松本的家，但没有到过卧房。关系再好也是外人，随便进别人房间总归是不礼貌的。  
但一小时前，在四人商量要去哪里进行这次的游戏时，相叶却提议道一定要去家里，那样才更有真实感，会让人控制不住地兴奋起来。  
松本是有点小洁癖的，二宫知道，但最后在其他三人的注视下他还是点了头。  
“之后J会全部换新的床品吧？”二宫坐在床沿，等樱井去给他倒酒。他仔细想了下自己家有没有新的床单，抽屉最下层好像有，但相叶肯定找不到。  
正想给相叶打电话告诉他这件事，樱井从门外进来。他关了卧室的大灯，只开一盏暗黄色的床头小灯，桌边点了好闻的香薰蜡烛，加湿器的水雾层层吹向酒杯。  
不得不说樱井是个很有情调的人，相叶大概一辈子也不会有心思去搞这些东西营造暧昧的氛围。二宫忍不住在心里吐槽。他们俩过往的床上交流一直很简单直接，多余的前戏都很少，更别提预期氛围这种没有实感的东西。  
听完二宫的担忧，樱井建议道：“你确定这时候要给他打电话吗？万一打扰到什么……”  
二宫拿着手机的手顿住了。  
樱井把酒杯送到他手边，不由分说抽走了手机，“相信我吧，我比你更了解润，他不会希望这时候你打电话过去给相叶的。”  
“好吧。”二宫喝了一口酒，决定听樱井的话。“那么，我们……呃，我是说，你跟J平时也是这样的吗？先喝个酒再？”  
“偶尔会，比如某些重要的纪念日。”樱井看向二宫的侧脸，灯光照亮了他的一面，另一面匿在阴影里。他脸颊本来是有些肉的，最近都瘪下去，即使是抿着嘴角也只能嘟起来一点。  
虽然樱井自己一直有坚持锻炼，但其实他是很喜欢二宫脸颊的肉的，让他的面孔看上去比少年还要纯真一点。但樱井还没来得及说出他的夸奖，二宫就那样不知不觉地瘦了。  
他捉住二宫放在身侧的手，感觉到他的手指抽动了一下，但很快又平静下来。  
于是樱井接收到信号，他喝了一口酒，掰过二宫的肩膀，吻了上去。

酒精和唾液就像起到了催情作用，二宫的呼吸在樱井舌尖探进来的瞬间就乱了。  
他的手自觉地攀上樱井的背，勾住他的脖子，仰着头主动加深了这个吻。  
没喝完的酒被随意地放在桌边，床上的两个人无暇再顾及其他，那口共享的酒流过喉咙在身体里发酵，窜出了很多情欲因子，向上占据了理智神经，向下撩拨了蠢蠢欲动的器官。  
呼吸间的酒气并不重，反倒是二宫从鼻腔里哼出的微弱喘息甜腻粘人。  
樱井把他按进床褥，急切地剥掉了他的毛衣，没想到二宫里面还穿了白背心打底。  
二宫也伸手扒身上人的衣服，猴急地贴近舔他的喉结，小口地啃噬。  
“快点……帮我脱掉。”他喃喃着解樱井的皮带，一边抬起屁股将自己宽松的运动裤扭动着蹭下来。  
“不，”樱井将手探进了二宫的内裤，“你穿白背心很性感。”  
说着就那样隔着布料吻在二宫的胸口，牙齿咬住了扯弄，很快胸前的两块就被唾液濡湿了，内裤里也被樱井的手弄得湿湿黏黏的。  
二宫急着去拉樱井的手臂，将他拽得离自己更近了些，环在腰上的脚趾勾住内裤边缘往下扯，嘴唇也凑上去又舔又亲。  
樱井也勃起了，二宫尚未见过樱井完全勃起的状态，之前在洗手间偶遇看到，虽然也做过种种猜测，但真正沉甸甸地握在手里，感觉到性器的火热，还是让他缩紧了屁股更难耐了一些，扭动身体磨蹭着床单。  
樱井在二宫耳边轻笑，听起来有些讥讽，却让二宫更兴奋了。  
“很想要？”  
“我们不就是来做这事的……我不想要的话，我来干嘛？”  
“你跟相叶做的时候也这样么？尽说些刻薄的话。”  
“雅君……雅君是不一样的。”二宫不知道想起了什么，水汪汪的眼睛眯起来，露出有些失神的表情，像是沉浸在过去的某个回忆里。  
樱井突然发狠地扣住了二宫的脖子，用的力道足以让二宫眼里只能看到他。  
他用膝盖顶起二宫的腰，狠狠在他一边屁股上扇了两巴掌。  
“你就不能乖点么？”  
二宫被他扼住，呼吸不畅，说话断断续续的，“你跟J做的时候，也废话这么多还暴力么？”  
“偶尔会。”樱井笑着松了点手上的力道，不想做多解释，挺身从床头柜翻出避孕套丢给二宫，“戴上。”  
二宫以为樱井怕自己弄脏床单，在心里骂屁事儿真多，瞥了一眼却发现樱井的型号跟自己不一样。  
“谁让你戴了，我说给我戴上。”

二宫活了这么多年，稳定的性生活也有几年经验，但从没做过这种事。  
相叶很宠他，甚至鲜少让他口，导致他口活也不太好，更别提用嘴给樱井戴套，努力了几次都没能顺利让套子套到底，反而是在自己嘴里的性器有越发胀大的趋势。  
但樱井的手指插在他屁股里面，用润滑剂灵活地扩张，他跪趴在樱井腿间，想逃也逃不掉。  
手指的抽插声让他面红耳赤，肠壁早已做好了准备，二宫只是稍微想一下待会儿要被自己嘴里的大东西贯穿，就难以自抑地绞紧了内壁。  
樱井抽出手指用力在他屁股上留下揉捏的指痕，“这么想要了？”  
二宫的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，情动时眼底更是积了一层楚楚可怜的泪。上目线恳求樱井的时候，皱起的鼻子让他看起来像家养小奶狗，对主人非常尊崇的那种。  
刚在屁股里扩张的手指又伸进嘴里玩弄起舌头，樱井主人架势十足地低头亲了亲二宫的鼻尖和额头，“想要就要乖一点。”  
他终于放过二宫，自己戴好套子，将人掀翻，抓紧脚踝就操了进去。  
里面比他想象得还要湿软，二宫的小洞像是会说话一样，每一处蠕动的肠壁都在诉说感激与舒服，不断引导他再进到更深处，里面是柔软的龟头温床。  
二宫抓着床单的手揪紧了，舒服到腰背都挺起来，身体弯出好看的线条，白背心在刚刚的蹭动中向上卷起，樱井能看到一半白皙的皮肤，唯一的点缀藏在衣服的褶皱里，看起来更加色情。  
二宫的肩又瘦又窄，身体用力的时候锁骨漂亮地凸起来，男士背心带子有些宽，遮住了一半。樱井低头啃咬他的锁骨，莫名想到如果是女士那种细细的吊带，二宫穿起来应该很好看。  
床上的人大口大口地喘气，没几下就受不住地抓紧了樱井握住他腰的手臂，使着推拒的力道，无声恳求他慢些。  
樱井在床上并不是什么仁慈的人，甚至可以说他站在仁慈的另一端。  
他扣紧了二宫的手不让他有一点逃离的机会，又去隔着衣服舔湿早已挺立的乳尖，布料的摩擦让它变得更红，像过敏一样肿起来。  
二宫的手插进胸前的头发，挺胸的动作是渴望的，呻吟里却已经染上哭腔。  
他很快就承受不住猛烈的撞击射了出来，樱井用手帮他，延长他的高潮期，埋在他身体里的性器仍然小幅度地抽送，直到二宫射完，他才停了动作，剥掉已经神志模糊的人最后一件衣服，顺势抱起来，自下而上地又开始了新一轮的顶弄。  
二宫出了不少汗，发尾湿湿地黏在皮肤上，樱井的手扶住他的后脑，在他脖颈间摩挲了一会儿，二宫便会意，低头乖顺地张开嘴任樱井亲吻。  
这个姿势累腰，樱井来势汹汹的操弄让他很快受不住，软在对方怀里，又是亲下巴又是摸耳垂地求，小声喊他“翔酱翔酱”。  
樱井将二宫的讨好照单全收，却并没有放慢速度，二宫被操的摇摇晃晃感觉到了身体里的东西在胀大，只能更加缩紧屁股，妄想把樱井快点夹射，好换一个姿势。  
最后二宫得逞，惩罚是樱井再操进去的时候没有戴套。  
那时二宫被操的晕乎乎的，屁股里软成水，根本分辨不出樱井有没有戴套。  
游戏规则是做爱的时候必须戴上，这是他们说好了的，但樱井向来是打破规则的能手，尤其自己还是制定规则的人。  
二宫先是侧躺着被樱井顶起一条腿操干，操着操着樱井跻身到他背上，从他凸起的肩胛骨一路吻到尾椎，二宫也十分配合地由侧卧改趴。  
被捞起腰撅着屁股承受撞击，源源不断的快感刺激得泪腺失调，二宫哭叫着呻吟，身体想摆脱猛烈的抽插屁股却食髓知味咬得很紧。  
感觉到有热流涌出时他终于崩溃地挣扎起来，泪眼模糊地回头控诉樱井，“不……我们说好了，不可以射在里面……不可以。”  
樱井一言不发，咬住他的肩膀坚定地在他身体里射精，腾出一只手帮他手淫，二宫本来离射精还要一会儿，被这样前后夹击，快感不断在身体里堆叠，横冲直撞般寻找出路。  
他哭得打起小嗝，痉挛着着射在樱井手里，浑身都在颤抖，眼泪流进嘴里，咸咸的。  
樱井这时候又变得很温柔，保持着身体相连的姿势，捧起二宫的脸将他的泪都吻干净，含住柔软的嘴唇，温存着说些床笫间的情话。  
二宫渐渐停止了哭声，勾起舌头回吻起来。  
樱井在嘴唇比他想象中还要好吻，之前松本有跟他说过樱井吻技高超，就算他不太情愿的性事，樱井亲一亲他也招架不住地妥协了。  
当时二宫还笑是松本不够坚定，还举例说如果自己坚持不想做，相叶是绝对不会继续的。  
“那个男人的嘴唇会撒娇的。”松本向二宫解释道，语气听上去是抱怨的，表情却在炫耀。  
二宫很少经历半强迫的性事，对危险的讯号不够敏锐。  
他以为这种亲吻是事后温存，樱井却亲着亲着又在他身体里律动起来。  
然而二宫也体会到了松本说的话的真正意思，本已打算睡觉的他确实无法拒绝，随着樱井抽插的节奏小声呻吟起来，即使预感到明天屁股一定会痛，还是翻身趴在樱井胸膛上，舍不得地在他唇齿间流连。  
这次的抽送温柔了很多，像水流温和地汇聚一样，两具交叠的身体在床上纠缠。  
樱井笑着咬二宫的耳垂，用气声问，“这么有感觉吗？”  
“就你话多。”二宫从耳垂一直红到眼角，刚哭过的眼睛没什么威慑力，索性放弃了瞪人，再次用嘴堵住了樱井的问题。

那天后来一共做了四次，最后一次在浴室。  
二宫在樱井帮他清理的时候忍不住又动了情，抓住樱井的性器撸硬了，主动吃进屁股里。  
水里面的二宫格外动人，完全被操开了一样，柔软得快要跟水溶在一起。  
不停向樱井怀里钻，揉捏他的胸膛，将自己的胸口往对方嘴里送，甚至按住樱井的肩膀自己动起来，呻吟声在浴室里回响。  
这次樱井很绅士地想射在外面，二宫还哭着说不要不要，不肯让樱井离开。  
最后是樱井用手先把二宫弄出来，再射在他腿间。

性事后的二宫非常粘人，樱井有睡前喝牛奶的习惯，他把二宫放在床上自己去热牛奶，不一会儿看到二宫扶着墙走出来。  
二宫穿着樱井的睡衣，袖子有些长，他被抱到料理台上，双腿一晃一晃地等樱井热好牛奶，侧影看上去就像初中生。  
樱井久违地有了种没来由的负罪感，不知道相叶是如何消化二宫在做爱后搞的寸步不离这一出。  
他本想快速解决掉牛奶带二宫回去睡觉，但二宫眼巴巴地看着他，最后两个人分享了一杯牛奶，喝到一半又亲到一块去，樱井差点擦枪走火。  
“你是故意的么？”他将二宫嘴边一圈牛奶沫舔干净，又喂进他嘴里。  
二宫顾左右而言他，看着空杯子：“牛奶好好喝。”  
樱井拉他的手一起回卧室，二宫亦步亦趋，突然蹿进对方怀里，坏笑着眨眼舔了下嘴唇，“你也一样”。


End file.
